Campeonato
by Em0 Lunir Llednar Conglomerate
Summary: Varios personajes han sido teletransportados a otro lugar, ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Quién?Mario BROS., Wario Ware Inc., Donkey Kong, y más.


Campeonato

Este es un fic basado en las franquicias de Mario BROS., Wario Ware, Donkey Kong y más que son sorpresa.

Es mi primer fic! No se pongan rudos.

Diálogos y narración.

_Pensamientos_

--------------------------

Afueras de un gran castillo, en el reino de Mushroom Kingodm, unos amigos celebraban que al fin después de tanto tiempo se podía vivir en paz y tranquilidad.

-¡Qué rico es vivir en paz y tranquilidad… como una princesa debe!- decía Peach

-Noooo, amí me gusta la acción, la aventura… aunque la paz no está mal… -le decía la otra princesa, Daisy

-¡Quiero más salchichas!- gritaba un plomero de ropa roja, Mario.

-Herma-ma-mano, no comas tanto, te vas a enfermar…- Luigi.

-Tranquilo Luigi, tu también come- le decía una cabeza grande debajo de él, era Toad.

-¡Oigan! Yoshi y Birdo necesitan más salchichas- decía una honga rosada, Toadette.

-¡Esos animales! Comen más que yo, ya libérenlos- decía un gruño alto con ropa morada, Waluigi.

-¡No! Son mis mascotas… por cierto y ¿Wario?- preguntó Peach

-Pues a ti muy poco te va importando… está en su fábrica…- le contestó de mala gana Waluigi.

Toda la tarde hubo perfecta armonía, pero de repente en el atardecer…

-Que bonito atardecer…- decía Toad sentándose en el pasto.

-¡Vamos todos juntos a ver el atardecer!- propuso Daisy.

-¿Esta se cree la organizadora o qué?- preguntó Waluigi obteniendo un silencio de respuesta.

Entonces todos juntos se sentaron a ver un lindo atardecer, veían como el sol se ocultaba cuando de repente el sol se hizo añicos… se despedazo como un vidrio y una oscuridad inundó el mundo.

-¡Noooo! Es el fi-fi-fi-fin del mundo- gritaba un alterado Luigi.

-Calma todos… pensemos en lo que acaba de pasar…- propusó Mario

Todos se quedaron inmóviles y nada más escucharon que Luigi temblaba de miedo, entonces se escuchó un sonido que asemejaba a que un hoyo en la tierra se abrió… entonces empezó a succionar.

-¡Noooo!- gritaban todos al unísono, bueno, menos Yoshi y Birdo…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No muy lejos de ahí en Diamond City, en la torre más alta de ese lugar, varios compañeros se reunían…

-Me hacen falta unas buenas cervezas… ¡Mona, lánzate por unas!- gritaba un gordo en un sillón, Wario.

-No soy tu sirvienta, ve tú… o manda a alguien más- le respondió Mona.

-Para eso contrato gente… mmmmm… entonces ve tú… este… ¡Kat!

-No voy a ir, manda a Ana o a alguien más.

-¡Yo voy!- gritó un niño- pero sólo si me prometes que vas a meter un micro mini game de Super Smash BROS Brawl en el próximo juego…- 9-Volt.

-Nel… bueno sí, ve tú…

El chico salió de prisa a comprar cervezas para la reunión, mientras que todos se congregaban en un sillón amplio y redondo, con una mesa en medio y una gran televisión plasma en la pared.

-Wario… me parece que 9-Volt es menor de edad… no le van a vender cervezas… -le dijo un marciano, Orbulon.

-A ver, mira deja veo… tengo una camarera, porrista, servidora de café que no quiso ir, dos niñas ninjas, una bruja, dos científicos locos, un perro y un gato con uniformes de taxistas, un marciano, un niño freak fanático de los videojuegos, un niño karateka, un señor con una peluca que camina muy chistoso… no tengo mucho de donde elegir…

-Yo podía ir… y no ofendas¡no es karate!- se enfureció un niño, Young Cricket.

-Ya ya, a ver, vamos a tener nuestra reunión, todos tranquilos, por favor.- les dijo Spitz.

Después de media hora que no regresaba 9-Volt todos se empezaron a preguntar por él.

-Emmm… disculpen… ¿no era para que 9-Volt ya hubiera llegado?...- preguntó Ashley.

-¡Aaaaay Ashley, tu siempre de preguntona y de aguafiestas… no es posible, pues tú ve por el!- le dijo Wario.

-Vamos todos a buscarlo ¿mejor no?- les propuso Jimmy.

Todos se levantaron y salieron, menos Wario, hasta que vio que era en serio fue con ellos, fueron a la tienda más cercana y preguntaron por él.

-Disculpe, no ha visto a un niño por aquí, tiene un casco y se ve medio menzito- le dijo Spitz al de la tienda.

-Mmmm¿uno que quería cervezas?- les respondió.

-Ándele¿no lo ha visto?- preguntó Dribble.

-Si, se lo llevó una patrulla, a mira, de echo creo que se pararon aquí a dos calles.

Todos corrieron a ver si ahí seguía la patrulla y si, ahí estaban los policías durmiendo y 9-Volt atrás jugando videojuegos.

-¿Qué hacemos?- preguntó Penny algo asustada.

-Bien… este es el plan, Ashley hace magia y Young Cricket les da sus pataditas y salimos corriendo- propuso Wario.

Después de vario ajustes en el plan quedó así, Ashley, Kat y Ana iban a rescatar a 9-volt, y Jimmy iba a distraer a los policías junto con Crygor, y si todo salía mal Young Cricket iba a entrar en acción. Pusieron el plan en marcha… pero todo salió instantáneamente mal por que Jimmy estornudo y los policías los vieron a todos juntos.

-¿Qué desean?- les preguntó la policía.

-¡CORRAN!- gritó Wario echándose a correr y todos atrás de él, menos Ashley que fue a liberar a 9-Volt.

-Ven 9-Volt, vamos a alcanzarlos.

Ashley alcanzó a los demás en su escoba junto con 9-Volt y empezaron a correr ya que varios policías los seguían.

-Bien echo, nos vemos más raros corriendo todos juntos- les dijo Orbulon.

Siguieron corriendo hasta que salieron de la ciudad a grandes campos, el atardecer empezaba a caer y se dieron cuenta de que del otro lado llegaban más policías y de que ya estaban completamente rodeados.

-¡Todo por tus malditas cervezas Wario!- le dijo Mona.

-No se muevan¡están rodeados!- les gritó la policía.

Entonces todos voltearon a ver a los policías pero el sol les llamo más la atención, sonó como si un espejo se rompiera y el sol se empezó a desbaratar, todo quedó en silencio hasta que se escuchó un remolino que aspiraba.

-¿Están todos bien?- preguntó Ashley- nos estoy poniendo un campo de fuerza… pero no aguantará por mucho…

-Vamos Ashley¡tú puedes!- le gritó Ana.

Entonces el hoyo empezó a aspirar más y se llevo a todos los personajes.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar mucho más lejano, en una jungla, estaban varios changos reunidos en una expedición.

-Pues yo no veo nada hermana- le decía Dixie a su hermana Tiny.

-Ah! Yo vi como por aquí pasaron kremlings corriendo- dijo en un tono molesta.

-A lo mejor y ya se fueron- dijo Donkey.

-Si, ya hay que regresar a descansar a la isla- dijo Diddy.

- Que flojo eres Diddy, al menos vamos a caminar un poco más- dijo Chunky abrazando a su hermanito Kiddy.

-Yo estoy de acuerdo con Diddy, regresemos a la isla para descansar y dormir, aparte dejamos solo a Cranky- dijo Funky.

-Regrésate tú, por que yo me quedo a buscar con las chicas- dijo Candy.

-Oigan¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Lanky señalando una cueva donde estaba todo negro, afuera tenía unas antorchas pero no iluminaban en nada adentro, era como un hoyo negro.

-Nunca había visto esa cueva…-dijo Donkey.

-¡Vamos todos!- gritó Tinny entrando a la cueva, pero salió corriendo por que le daba miedo.

-Bueno Kongs, vámonos mejor ya a la isla.

Empezaron a caminar de regreso y escucharon un horrible estruendo, todo se torno en oscuridad y justo en la ubicación donde estaba la cueva algo empezó a succionar muy fuerte, e hizo que todos se fueran.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar sobre el agua, flotando muy cerca del cielo había una conexión de cuatro estadios, cada uno conectaba a dos, formando un cuadrado, en el centro había un auditorio donde al parecer iba a haber una gran fiesta y ahí es donde todos fueron a dar.

-Hola, muy buenos días, tardes y noches!, este es su campeonato milenario de personajes famosos, que se han merecido un lugar aquí por sus hazañas, llegando del lado izquierdo, los personajes del título Mario BROS!-gritó un chico vestido con ropa de rayas negro con verde, pantalón verde, su cabello negro le tapaba un ojo y tenía dos piercings en el labio, él era el organizador de todo esto, Lunir.

Un hoyo se abrió y Mario, Luigi, Peach, Yoghi, Birdo, Daisy, Waluigi, Toad y Toadette fueron escupidos.

-Les damos una bienvenido a todos!, del lado derecho tenemos a unos personajes muy peludines y bonitos! Los Kongs!

Un hoyo se abrió del lado derecho y escupió a los Kongs, Donkey, Diddy, Dixie, Tiny, Chunky, Kiddy, Funky, Lanky y Candy.

-Ahora tenemos a un grupo de… gente rara… con un perro, un gato y un marciano, son todo un equipo de diez! XD Aquí tenemos a los personajes de Wario Ware!

Todos los personajes de Wario Ware cayeron formando una montañita, todos mareados.

-Espero sigan vivos, bien, este es el fin de nuestro primer programa, haré un recuento, les mostramos como capturamos a muchos d nuestros participantes, y hay más pero serán sorpresa, les mostramos como llegaron aquí y en el próximo explicaremos las reglas, síganos sintonizándonos en el canal 453, 678, hasta la próxima!!!

-----------------------------------------

Espero les este gustando el primer capitulo nn, ya verán a los super invitados que tengo preparados.

Sale, luego les pongo el 2 cap.

Att.

Emo Lunir


End file.
